


The Pomegranate Seeds

by EternalHope



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Angry Girlfriends, F/F, F/M, Hades Style, M/M, One sided love at first, Yandereish Children of Hades
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 09:58:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5371061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalHope/pseuds/EternalHope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ofelia di Angelo, twin of Nico di Angelo fell head over heels for Jason Grace, the catch? He was with Piper McLean.</p><p>Nico di Angelo has been head over heels for Percy Jackson for awhile now and well…Percy seems straighter than an arrow and dating Annabeth Chase.</p><p>Ofelia decides to take matters into her own hands with the help of Hades, grudgingly since he still wants Percy dead, and Persephone, who thinks its cute, to devise a plan to kidnap the two demigods but what better way than to do what Hades did? </p><p>So now both Percy and Jason are stuck in the Underworld for 6 months a year and no escape.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pomegranate Seeds

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry not sorry

Ofelia di Angelo, a head strong and stubborn Daughter of Hades was head over heels for Camp Jupiters Golden Boy, Jason Grace but of course he _had_ to be dating Piper McLean. This fueled Ofelia with anger and jealousy, but then there's her twin brother Nico. He was in love with the Sea Prince Perseus Jackson and he had to be straight and dating Annabeth Chase. How fucked up was that?

But of course this anger and jealousy helped devise a plan for Ofelia. How did her dad get Persephone? By kidnapping her which caused her to eat some pomegranate seeds but she decided to tweek his old plan up in which Persephone helped her.

"'Phone, do you remember how dad had kidnapped you and got you for 3 months a year?" The onyx eyed girl had questioned the Goddess one night when Hades was brooding about how annoying it was to hear 'Percy Jackson'. And Persephone had replied with a "Yes".

"Well," The small girl started but paused. What if Persephone doesn't help her? But who cares. She wanted Jason. "I really want Jason Grace and Nico wants Perseus Jackson and well…what if we put enchanted pomegranate seeds in some chocolates and the two eat some which would mean they stay down here few months depending on how many they eat?"

Persephone was quiet for the longest time before she had grinned deviously.

"Ofelia, you never cease to amuse me." The Goddess hummed happily and of course she pulled Hades in on this scheme so here they are now, Cupid grinning wickedly at the three of them. 

"These seeds have stronger magic than what I used with you, Persephone." The God mused as he handed two boxes of chocolates to Ofelia who fidgeted under his down right devious gaze. Honestly, he would have loved to see Nico and Ofelia suffer some more because in fact, love hurt. But he was feeling generous and he thought these two deserved a happy ending, the ones who were faithful do anyways.

The Daughter of Hades nodded quickly and she shadow traveled away and her father and step mother just disappeared in a bright light causing Cupid to chuckle and leave.

~~

Jason was currently with Percy who had just admitted to being bisexual.

"Ya know Percy, I'm sure everyone won't care you're bisexual." The Son of Jupiter reasoned with Percy who was brooding on admitting to everyone he was bisexul. Percy only sighed lightly, "I know but what if Nico hates me? I mean he isn't from this time and back then gays were looked down on!" Pery whined as he threw his hands up.

Oh how he reminded Jason of a certain Ghost King.

"Jason! Perseus!" The familiar voice of Ofelia was heard and they looked towards her and she held two small box's which were adorned with bows.

"I told you not to call me Perseus!" The Sea Prince groaned as he hid his face in his hands causing Ofelia to roll her onyx colored eyes.

"I really don't care Perseus." The female snickered before turning to Jason with a bright smile. "Ok, so, I know we don't know each other and seem to get off on the wrong foot a lot and well…I bought these for you." The small Daughter of Hades giggled and handed the box's of chocolates to the two boys who took them happily.

"Thanks Ofelia!" Percy chirped as he quickly began to eat the chocolates and Jason did as well but slower. The Daughter of Hades could only smile as she watched them eat the 6 chocolates.

"I don't feel so well…" The blue eye'd male groaned as he swayed to the side and disappeared.

"JASON-" Before Percy could even finish his sentence he began to fall backwards and disappeared as well.

Ofelia smiled victoriously before shadow traveling to the Under World where her prince awaited in her bedroom.


End file.
